


La historia del Rey Dragón y Lady Cuggbeth

by AndyRiddle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aegon VI Targaryen and Jon Snow are Siblings, Aegon VI Targaryen is a omega, Based on a roleplay, Drama, F/F, F/M, Free adaptation of Weteros, Jon Snow is Jaehaerys III Targaryen, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, M/M, Mention of Arya/Daenerys, Mention of Edric Storm/Shireen Baratheon, Mention of Jon Snow/Aegon Targaryen, Mpreg, Much use of medieval customs, Omegaverse, Original Character(s), Rape, Use of feminine terms for omegas (Westeros culture only), Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyRiddle/pseuds/AndyRiddle
Summary: Exiliado por su padre el Rey debido a una ofensa, el príncipe Jaehaerys Targaryen tiene que vivir en una isla llamada Kitori -ubicada a miles de cientos de kilómetros de su tierra natal, en otro hemisferio al que llaman 'Nuevo Mundo'- por deberes 'diplomáticos'. Mientras se acostumbra a la cultura novomundana y sus avances, el príncipe debe luchar contra la soledad y mantenerse cuerdo... pero las cosas se complican para todos.





	La historia del Rey Dragón y Lady Cuggbeth

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una adaptación de un hermoso roleplay que tuve una vez, bastante bueno.  
> Espero que disfruten esta adaptación, y espero sus comentarios (después de todo, vivo por ellos!).  
> Si quieren poder ponerse en contacto conmigo para rolear o simplemente hablar, pueden enviarme un correo electrónico a lestiansharksun@gmail.com o envíame un pm en mi cuenta de fanfiction https://www.fanfiction.net/~andyriddlesnape

Aquella mañana, Jaehaerys se levantó de humor moderado

Había dormido solo cuatro horas, y sentía una extraña jaqueca -producto del vino veraniego, pero aún así se sentía extrañamente... _descansado y sobrio_.

Se había acostado tarde, estudiando unos antiguos pergaminos que le había enviado el Gran Maestre Samwell. Los pergaminos estaban escritos en alto valyrio, y trataban sobre los acontecimientos en Poniente.

Pocas personas en Poniente, muy pocas, sabían hablar valyrio. Sólo algunos como los Targaryen y los maestres que estudiaban largamente dicho dialecto extinto podrían entender misivas escritas en este... y aún así, de todas formas, para evitar la posibilidad de que fueran interceptados, se utilizaba una versión más rudimentaria y complicada del valyrio repleta de codigos y uso de retórica. Esto hacía que fuera imposible de entender para las personas, pero también que fuera difícil para el destinatario descifrar de forma rápida el mensaje.

Jaeherys tenía que tomarse hasta horas para traducir los glifos de forma correcta. Un lastre, pero había valido la pena

Esta vez la carta había sido bastante _alegre_ , comparada con otras.

Se le avisaba del compromiso de su hermano Jaecarys, de quince, con Edric Baratheon, heredero de la casa Baratheon de Bastión de Tormentas; la revuelta armada por Lord Walder Frey como supuesto _Rey de los Gemelos_ había sido sofocada con éxito por mano de la colaboración entre el Señor Supremo del Tridente y el Señor Supremo del Norte, siendo el resultado que lord Frey y los suyos habían sido _ajusticiados_.

Otra noticia, más personal que le agradó fue que se le dijera que Baelorion y Vhagarion, los dragones de sus hermanos Aemon y Aenys, habían crecido bastante y pronto podrían ser usados como monturas. Bueno, los gemelos podrían disfrutar la delicia de poder sobrevolar los aires en un dragón ~~_aunque yo no estaré para ellos._~~

Pero lo que más le conmovió, y llenó de _melancolía_ su pecho, fue la noticia de su que su _señor_ _madre_ había dado a luz a dos niños fuertes; al niño le habían puesto Valarr y a la niña Haelena.

No obstante, aquello aparte de alegrarle, le trajo un sentimiento de vacío infinito. La soledad había vuelto a por él, r

Había sentido el impulso de montar a Rhaegon e irse esa misma noche a Poniente, aún si el viaje durase más de siete días en dragón (que era el triple más rápido que ir en barco), pero se contuvo.

Su señor padre le había dado una misión y él la cumpliría a la perfección. De todas formas, sólo faltaba menos de un año para regresar.

 _Un intercambio_ _._

Sí, se suponía que estaba como embajador ~~aún si fuera obvio que era un exiliado,~~ aunque ciertamente la verdad es que lo único que hacía era estar en una escuela ubicada en una isla cercana -la primera descubierta del Nuevo Mundo. Era cierto que la cultura y el desarrollo de la gente del _Nuevo Mundo_ le sorprendía pero la verdad es que también se sentía un tanto incómodo.

Todo el mundo lo miraba como un bicho raro, con miedo, con sorpresa cuando lo veían andar por las calles y por la Academia con su ropa de caballero con el blasón de un dragón tricefalo rojo sobre un fondo negro, o cuando lo veían sobrevolar el cielo con su dragón. Ahora mismo mientras caminaba directo a la Academia -puesto que Rhaegon se encontraba pescando en mar abierto- podía sentir la mirada de todo el mundo sobre él, aunque la verdad es que no le importaba. Más bien le irritaba.

Aún así...

Negó la idea y siguió caminando.

Una nueva jornada se abría paso para él.

* * *

Cada factor de su vida parecía una montaña rusa, pero una llevando consigo un chiste de pésimo gusto. Realmente no comprendía aquello que el destino o los dioses tenían en contra de el y su pobre pequeña familia, una que estaba olvidada hasta por el mismo Dios... quizás gracias a esos detalles se había denominado como agnóstico.

Suspiró abriendo los ojos para ver el techo de su habitación, ¡era un día nuevo, para mantener las energías, los ánimos, muchas sonrisas y excelentes deseos para todo aquellos que lo rodeaban! o al menos era eso lo que cualquiera que lo conocía esperaba de él. Aún con una expresión medio adormilada se levantó para tomar un baño, lavar sus dientes... en esencia, completar su aseo personal, colocándose los debidos productos para ocultar su aroma personal. Siempre había sido alguien que prefería no ir en contra de la naturaleza, por eso mismo, cuando tenía su celo no acudía a supresores... además esos hacían que no perdiera el peso que se ganaba durante el, y se dedicaba a solo soportar el dolor escondiendo su aroma.

La vista de la ventana, ver a los alumnos comenzar a salir del edificio para dirigirse a sus respectivas clases le daba calma, tranquilidad y a su vez nostalgia... por algún motivo trajo a su mente la imagen de una mujer albina saludando desde abajo al lado de su hermano... era tan extraño... esa mujer nunca tenía rostro.

Sacudió la cabeza, gracias a que se dio cuenta de algo: Ya nadie estaba pasando, en otras palabras, Se le había hecho tarde.

Tomó su mochila y libros de su escritorio para correr a clases, al menos, a pesar de no ser un buen estudiante podría esforzarse por atender sus clases y llevar las tareas completas. Realmente no era listo, ni mucho menos, las ciencias exactas eran su perdición y mayormente solo podía recordar la teoría general de cada tema, eso, si no tenía problemas comprendiendo cada ello; muchas veces habían tenido que llamarle la atención, pues los profesores terminaban por perder la paciencia con él.

Sin embargo, algo no pasó desapercibido para sus azules zafiros, observando un alfa que era observado por los demás.

Él realmente no encontraba el motivo, solo pensaba que era quizás gracias a que era apuesto, mayormente la gente de buen ver llamaba la atención de los omegas, aunque lo extraño es que inclusive los betas y alfas lo observaban con demasiada insistencia.

Se acercó amablemente, dibujando una sincera y tranquila sonrisa en sus labios. Observo con la mirada alta para saludar con la mano al joven.

—¡Buenos días! Parece tener problemas, ¿necesita ayuda?, ¿es nuevo?, puedo guiarle y mostrarle la escuela si gusta —Realmente, nunca perdía la oportunidad de hacer un nuevo amigo, y esa misma actitud infantil llevaba a los demás a desagradar su presencia.

* * *

_Y así, empezó todo._


End file.
